


Never Thought ... Numb3rs

by Lozza



Series: Never thought .. [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby never thought he would ever get here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thought ... Numb3rs

**Author's Note:**

> part of a series of pwp's of mine, some pairings of which I've not written about before.

Never thought – Numb3rs 

 

Colby never thought he’d ever get here, palming Don’s pert, beautiful, naked buttocks, one in each hand. He swiped his tongue over the sweet, musky hole in front of him and grinned as Don yelped in surprise and turned his face to look back at him. “What…?” the SAC asked him, but Colby just grinned. “Relax, Babe,” he assured him. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

At his words, his tone, his large competent hands and the kiss he pressed to one cheek relaxed Don enough to lie back again and take whatever Colby wanted to do to him. It had taken years to get here, he’d wanted Colby since the first moment he laid eyes on him, but thinking the younger man deserved so much better than him, or wanted the women that virtually threw themselves at him, or even David, stopped him from making a move. 

So Colby did, taking him out to dinner, bringing him home and not leaving. And Don hoped so much that he never left, even if he was … licking at his asshole? “Co…” he was about to protest, but his partner, his **lover** just chuckled and blew gently across said sphincter. “Relax,” he said again and pressed a kiss to the top of his crack. “I’ve been dreaming about this, just relax.”

Don didn’t know if he could, he was hard; he and Colby had been fooling around for a while this morning, after breakfast and a shared shower, and the blond had decided to go further, that he wanted more. Don had agreed wholeheartedly and he wasn’t going to pull away now. So he did what he could, relaxing as much as he could, laying his head back onto the pillow he was hugging and let him do what he wanted. 

And what Colby wanted was to taste him, to take him in the most intimate way possible, to arouse him so much he came from just his tongue. So he licked at Don’s tight little pucker, smiling at his moans, groans and other noises as he dug deeper. The more he relaxed, the further Don opened up, and Colby pressed his tongue further, deeper inside him. Soon enough he was fucking a squirming Don with his tongue, holding on to his hips with his strong hands to keep him steady. When he was certain he had gotten his full attention Colby let go of one hip so he could move his hand underneath him and he took a firm hold of Don’s hard cock in his hand. Taking some pre cum already leaking from the hot member he started jacking him off in the same rhythm he was using his tongue. 

“… Colby…!” Don cried out, his voice muffled in the pillow. He was so turned on; Colby had gotten him so hard in so few minutes he couldn’t believe it. And he loved it, he was surprised, but he loved it. With only a few strokes of Colby’s strong hand he was coming, hard, over his lover’s hand into the sheets with a curse. 

Colby pulled back and, with a soft laugh he turned his now completely relaxed lover over onto his back and spent some time slowly and gently licking off any spare ejaculate from Don’s groin. When he was satisfied Colby moved up the bed and kissed him, lightly caressing Don’s face with a hand as he did so. “You’re so beautiful, Don,” he murmured when they broke off. “And you taste so good,”

Don blushed a lovely rose colour and reached up with one heavy hand and pressed it to Colby’s still hard groin. “What do you want to do with this?” he asked him, and pressed his thumb to the thick head. 

Colby moaned: “Don,” in such a breathless tone the man himself thought, if he could, he’d be coming again from that alone. 

Don laughed himself and moved some pre cum around the thick, hot head of Colby’s cock with his thumb while he surrounded the shaft of it with his fingers. “It seems I’m all…” he paused and wriggled his hips suggestively. “Relaxed, open … ready.”

Colby grinned and slid on top of him, kissing his mouth as he did so. Don responded and used his free hand to reach for the lube they had put out before. When they broke off he handed it to Colby and gently squeezed his captured cock before he let him go. “Put that to good use, Special Agent,” he told him impishly and lifted his hips the little he was able to rub against Colby’s burning hard on. 

Colby bit his lip to stop from groaning at that, controlled himself to stop coming there and then, and busied himself by uncapping the lube and squeezing some on his fingers. When he was sure he was okay he smiled again and pressed a kiss to Don’s mouth again as he used his lubed fingers to press into Don again. 

His partner gasped quietly as Colby used one finger, then two, to push lube deep into him, he didn’t need to stretch him, he was already relaxed, so he made sure he was lubed before he batted Don’s hand from his cock so he could quickly lube himself up. “Sir, yes Sir,” he agreed and pressed the head of his slicked cock against Don’s hole. “You sure?” he asked though, before he did anything more. 

He was reassured when Don grinned at him, spread his legs and opened himself up further, wider for him. He embraced his broad shoulders and raised himself up so he could kiss him, pushing his tongue into Colby’s mouth, and he groaned deep in his throat when Col took that as his cue and entered him in one smooth stroke. 

Don used his hands to caress his lover’s soft skin, his tongue to explore his mouth, his internal muscles to urge him on, and Colby didn’t need very much encouragement. He thrust into him, getting the right angle to batter Don’s prostate with every push, and when he pulled away for some air he looked down at him and stared into his eyes. 

Don smiled up at him and lifted his hips to match his thrusts. “Fuck me, Col,” he murmured encouragements.

Col pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Your wish…” he replied, and complied, with relish. 

 

Alan smiled when he watched Don laugh at something Larry said over dinner that evening. His eldest son had been so withdrawn since Robin had been caught cheating on him, but here he was, happily interacting with people he had avoided in his pain, eating well too. And it was all down to the man sitting close next to him, Alan knew. Colby had been Don’s back up for a long time, and now it looked like he had made the move and done something about it. Don, his father knew, wouldn’t make a move, he thought the younger Agent deserved better than he, and wouldn’t listen when his father and others told him otherwise. 

They had arrived together, Colby’s arm around Don’s waist when they had walked in, and Alan hadn’t needed to be told what had happened. He was walked over, seen them together, and grinned. “About time too, Son,” he greeted Don and turned his attention to Colby. “Make sure you take charge, Colby,” he told him, and grinned at the matching blushes the pair were wearing. “You make sure Don’s commitment issues are put to bed, as well as the rest of him.”

Colby looked at Don with a fond expression and pressed a kiss to his closest temple. “Will do, Alan,” he agreed. “Will do.”

And it looked like he was starting as he meant to go on the elder Eppes thought as he placed a beer in front of his son. He could see from his position above them that Colby had laid a hand on Don’s thigh under the table, they had moved their chairs together and Don was leaving against him too. He also had his own hand on top of Colby’s, their fingers interlocked and he looked so relaxed, there was none of the tension he had carried around in his shoulders for such a long time. Don looked great, his father noted, and he approved, he approved a lot. 

 

End


End file.
